Ce qui ne me tue pas me rapproche de toi
by pinkbubble9
Summary: 7 ans se sont écoulés depuis la mort de Naraku. Les choses ont changées, mais Sesshomaru parcourt encore son Royaume avec Rin, Jaken et AhUn. Cependant, un incident pourrait faire basculer cet équilibre... chui nulle en résumés XD comss please!
1. Prologue et le départ

Prologue :

_7 longues années ont passées. 7 longues années que Naraku avait été vaincu... Par Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku sans oublier Shippo et Kirara. De plus, au grand étonnement de tous, même le grand prince des démons, Sesshomaru, s'était associé à son frère et à la jeune protégée de ce dernier, afin d'en finir avec le hanyou le plus gênant que la terre est portée. Suite à la mort de Naraku, il n'était pas rare de voir des nuées de démons rebels, déshabilités de ne plus avoir d'ordre à recevoir de personnes, parcourir le ciel à la recherche de quelque chose de savoureux à ce mettre sous la dent... 1 ans après la mort de Naraku, Sango et Miroku, mariés depuis 4 mois, eurent leur premier enfant. Kirara resta avec eux, tandis que Shippo avait retrouvé le village de Kaede et était devenu le fidèle associé de celle-ci, avant qu'elle ne meure quelques mois plus tard, faisant de lui dorénavant, le protecteur du village. Quand à Kikyo, elle retourna au royaume des morts, sa mission maintenant accomplie, et dit adieu à son vieil amour : Inuyasha. Celui-ci, de son côté, continua de veiller sur Kagome, la nouvelle protectrice de la perle. Après le mariage de Miroku et Sango, ils s'avouèrent finalement leur amour...La perle ne fut jamais utilisée. Trop déchiré entre le choix de devenir humain et le souhait que le hanyou avait toujours porté : celui de devenir un vrai démon, Inuyasha ne fit jamais son choix. En attendant, 1 an après le mariage de Sango et Miroku, ce fut le tour de Kagome et Inuyasha, qui a même daigné inviter son frère et lui offrir d'être son garçon d'honneur, ce que le démon chien accepta. Il est vrai qu'après la mort de Naraku, la relation fraternelle entre Sesshomaru et son jeune frère se sont étonnamment améliorée. Il est vrai qu'ils ne manquent jamais l'occasion de se battre, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'oserait achever son frère... Mais tout cela est une autre histoire... Celle-ci racontera ce qui se passe, 7 ans plus tard, dans la vie de Sesshomaru, voyagant toujours avec Rin, AhUn et Jaken, en quête de pouvoir. _

_Chapitre 1 _

Une jeune femme cueille des fleurs dans un champ. Cette jolie femme d'environs 15 ans porte un joli kimono rose et blanc fleuri, avec un nœud à la taille de couleur magenta. Elle cueille des fleurs en chantonnant, savant très bien que de magnifiques yeux doré l'observe, ou plutôt, la surveille, au cas où il y aurait danger. L'homme, si on peut l'appeler ainsi, surveille les alentours, mais son attention est captée par la jeune femme. Sa protégée, aux longs cheveux bruns, aux yeux noisette, et au sourire éclatant reflétant la joie de vivre et la douceur incarnée. Cette même jeune femme, qui 7 ans plutôt, le soigna, lui, le seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest, le grand Sesshomaru. Ce dernier continua de regarder celle qui lui faisait toujours plaisir rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux. Il se dit que jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un le lui enlever, se qui risquerait de mettre le youkai sérieusement en colère. Qu'elle est mignonne quand elle sourit pensa-t-il. La voie de sa protégé le sorti de ses pensées :

-Sesshomaru-sama? dit-elle d'une douce voie

-Oui?

-Vous partez ce soir? Je veux dire... Allez-vous encore partir?

-hpm... Tu reste ici ce soir.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Sesshomaru, Jaken et AhUn partaient le soir, s'occuper de conflits, pour le moins spéciaux, conflits démons/humain. Devenu un seigneur pour assez connu et respecté de pratiquement tous les démons, Sesshomaru se devait de faire obéir ses sujets et de les gardés loin des humains, comme promit à son frère. Ses rencontres était une source de stress pour Rin, elle qui voulait toujours venir avec eux... Mais surtout auprès de son seigneur... Elle ne venait jamais, bien entendu, à cause du danger, même si en fait elle savait très bien se défendre puisque dès qu'elle eue 9 ans, le prince youkai commença à lui apprendre l'art de combattre. Elle s'était même procurer deux longues dagues auprès de Sango, dont elle se servait aussi bien que Sesshomaru de son épée. Il était même devenu rare que Sesshomaru viennent au secour de sa protégée, au grand désespoir de cette dernière. Et puisque les rencontres où devaient même se rendre Jaken et AhUn finissaient souvent en bataille générale, Sesshomaru décida de défendre à Rin de venir, inquiet qu'elle puisse être blessée. Ils la laissaient donc souvent seule, près de villages humains, où justement les démons ayant de mauvaises intentions n'avaient pas le droit d'approcher, donnant un certain niveau de sécurité à Rin durant la nuit.

Cette dernière laissa son activité de côté, et retourna auprès de son protecteur, qui la regardait froidement, comme à son habitude, appuyé contre un arbre. Ce regard qui aurait effrayé n'importe quelle humaine, mais qui rendait Rin heureuse, car elle seule pouvait voir toute la chaleur que ce regard dégageait. Quoi de plus normal, car elle était la seule personne à réchauffer le cœur du grand Sesshomaru.

-C'est pour quoi cette fois? Demanda Rin à son maître

-Des démons de Naraku ont attaqué un village humain, et les villageois ont cru qu'il s'agissait des démons sangliers de la forêt. Dit-il d'un ton toujours aussi froid

-Ahh bon. J'espère que vous reviendrez bientôt. finit-elle avant de lui décerner son plus doux sourire

Sesshomaru savoura ce sourire qu'elle lui offrait. Jamais il n'aurait même osé effacer le sourire le plus pur qui soit. Il s'empêcha de prendre Rin fougueusement des ses bras, de la coller contre lui, chose qu'il avait très souvent désiré. Mais bien entendu, il ne le fit jamais. Lui qui avait toujours dit détester les humains. Lui qui eu honte de son père, ce dernier ayant lui aussi tombé sous le charme d'une humaine. Lui, le fier Sesshomaru, allait-il démontrer qu'il avait eu tord? Nombre de fois, il s'était surpris à regarder timidement Rin dormir et aussi... à regarder ses petites lèvres roses, qu'il aurait tant voulu embrasser. Et à ce moment même, accoté sur son arbre, le grand Sesshomaru eut même l'intention de le faire pour de vrai, mais il s'arrêta net.

Un petit être vert accompagné d'un dragon à deux têtes sortit de la forêt en criant comme un fou furieux.

-Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jaken. dit-il légèrement agacé

-Mon seigneur, il faut partir tout de suite. Il paraitrait que les démons sangliers ont commencé à attaquer les villageois. Votre présence est requise sur le champ.

-Déjà..? demanda Rin tristement. Elle qui ne peut même pas venir, elle passera plus de temps que prévue seule.

-hmpf... laissa échapper le seigneur youkai avant de se retourner.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Jaken, AhUn et le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest partirent en direction de leur rencontre, laissant Rin seule assise près d'un feu.

-J'aurai voulu partir avec vous moi aussi... laissa-t-elle échapper entre deux soupirs

La nuit finie par tomber, Sesshomaru n'était toujours pas de retour, et Rin était encore devant son petit feu, et le menton sur les genoux elle regardait envoutée les flammes danser devant ses yeux. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'à peine un kilomètre, le danger s'approchait d'elle.


	2. Mauvais pressentiment

Le feu la maintenait bien au chaud. Quoiqu'elle aurait préféré la fourrure de Sesshomaru, elle aurait eu un petit morceau de lui pendant son absence. Bah, ce n'est pas si grave, elle a encore ses souvenirs pour lui porter compagnie!

Elle s'allongea au sol pour regarder les étoiles, pendant que défilait dans sa tête les images de ces 8 dernières années qu'elle avait passé avec son grand maître au teint de porcelaine et à la chevelure aux éclats d'argent, le grand youkai Sesshomaru.

-«Je me demande si en ce moment lui aussi, il regarde les étoiles en pensant à moi... Probablement pas..» se confessa-t-elle à elle-même, un élan de tristesse dans la voie.

Voyons, comment le grand Sesshomaru pourrait-il l'aimer, elle, cette simple petite humaine. Elle est humaine, elle. Elle n'est pas aussi rapide que lui, elle. Elle n'a pas de pouvoirs, elle. Dans la tête de Rin, c'était simple : elle n'était qu'une simple petite bête de compagnie, comme un chien qui suit docilement son maître, même sans laisse. Elle se surprit à émettre un petit rire : le démon chien et elle avaient échangés de rôles, Rin était le compagnon canin d'office et Sesshomaru, qui prenait son rôle de maître protecteur plutôt sérieusement, surtout ces temps-ci.

Il ne la laissait pas se promener loin de villages humains sans sa propre surveillance, depuis l'épisode où un jeune homme, pendant l'absence du Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest, était venu chercher de la compagnie en la présence de la jeune Rin. Pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas seule...

Le Taï-Youkai eu tôt fait de rappliquer, sentant le besoin irrationnel d'aller rejoindre son humaine. Quand il les aperçut, il fit rapidement déguerpir l'homme d'un simple regard glacial et meurtrier, puis, sans aucune raison, n'adressa plus la parole à Rin pendant au moins 3 jours, au bout desquels Rin se décida à aller lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Le youkai lui avait répondu d'un ton sec que tout allait pour le mieux. Rassurée que le mutisme de son maître soit terminé, elle était partie prendre une marche par la suite. Elle ne fut pas surprise se l'apercevoir entre les arbres, humant l'air et guettant ses mouvements, au cas où quelque chose arriverait.

#Flash Back#

Ça faisait un bon moment que Rin marchait dans la forêt. Il faisait nuit, mais elle n'avait pas peur : elle savait qu'il la protégerait. Elle marcha encore un peu, la nuit était tiède et confortable, tout était endormi et le silence régnait. Arrivée au bord d'un ruisseau, elle alla prendre de l'eau dans ses mains pour se rafraichir un peu le visage. Le liquide translucide et frais coulait délicatement sur sa douce peau.

La puberté, contrairement à bien des filles de son âge, avait épargné la peau de son visage si fin. Quand elle se releva, voyant qu'elle s'était assez éloignée du campement, elle décida de rebrousser chemin.

Rin marchait, quand une sensation étrange s'empara de son corps. Elle le senti lui, et il n'était pas loin. Après plusieurs années passées à ces côtés, Rin avait développé un genre de 6 ème sens pour reconnaître la présence de Sesshomaru quand il était dans les parages. Et là, elle pouvait bien le sentir. Elle fit quelques pas, et de ses yeux noisettes, chercha à travers les arbres qui l'entouraient. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir son maître adossé à un arbre, les yeux fermés et humant l'air. Ses oreilles pointues bougèrent un peu, signe qu'il guettait les mouvements de l'humaine par écoute. Elle décida d'aller le retrouver.

Arrivée près de lui, Rin s'adossa à l'arbre le plus proche et leva les yeux pour regarder les étoiles, et trônant au milieu d'elles, la pleine lune. La blancheur et l'éclat des astres lui rappelèrent la couleur des cheveux du Seigneur des terres de l'Ouest, ce qui la fit sourire.

Il l'avait suivi dans la forêt sans aucune raison, une habitude qu'il avait prise au fil du temps. Adossé à son arbre, même les yeux fermés, il pouvait détecter chacun de ses mouvements, seulement en reniflant l'air et en écoutant les sons de la forêt; rien ne lui échappe, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est le Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest...! Le taï-youkai, même assez loin, pu entendre Rin se projeter de l'eau à la figure. Il jalousa l'eau, cette substance si pure, d'avoir la chance de toucher le visage de la belle Rin, comme lui s'empêchait de le faire, de crainte –et il en avait honte- de se faire rejeté, de se faire humilié, de crainte que la personne à qui son cœur appartient ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments que lui.

Cette personne qu'il a vu grandir et mûrir sous ses yeux, cette personne pour qui il s'était découvert un sentiment nouveau. Déjà que haine et colère prenaient beaucoup de place dans son répertoire, qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise du youkai en entendant ses battements de cœur devenir plus rapide en présence de la nouvelle Rin. Une Rin qui avait bien changé... Elle n'était plus aussi naïve qu'avant, et malheureusement plus aussi faible, mais n'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait initié à l'art de combattre? Les attaques destinées à Rin étaient devenues presque inexistantes, et dans les rares cas où on s'attaquait, elle se débrouillait seule. Qu'elle ironie, il aurait préféré pouvoir encore aller la secourir, la prendre par la taille, cette jolie petite bête qu'on appelle humaine. Il se sentait maintenant mal de ne pas lui avoir adressé la parole pendant ses trois derniers jours, mais il devait réfléchir sur ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire d'elle. Un jour, elle sera vielle alors que lui aura encore la même apparence. Un jour, elle mourra, et ça ne servira plus à rien de la ramener à la vie. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'envoyer vivre chez les siens. Cette seule pensée lui retournait les entrailles et le rendait fou. Il avait été dans une colère horrible en voyant cet humain près de SA Rin, il avait été jaloux de cet humain, à qui Rin avait sourit si gentiment.

Dans le fond, il s'y attendait bien. Il savait que le sang de son père, le sang royal qui coulait dans ses veines, finirait par le rattraper, et que ses sentiments face à Rin s'éclairciraient avec le temps. Mais il n'était pas tombé amoureux de la première fille qui lui avait adressé la parole, ni de la deuxième, contrairement à son jeune frère... Il se demande encore pourquoi il avait accepté d'être son garçon d'honneur à leur mariage. Pas qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, mais il voulait savoir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un mariage humain. Il se remémora le visage de son frère s'illuminer de sa réponse. Ils sont bizarres, ces hanyou.

Rin rebroussait chemin. Après quelques pas et un instant d'hésitation, elle vint dans sa direction. Toujours les yeux fermés, il l'entendit s'adosser à un arbre avoisinant. Ils restèrent ainsi peut-être une ou deux minutes, si ce n'est pas une ou deux demi-heure.

L'air était devenu plus frisquet. Sesshomaru regardait devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées, encore...Le vent soufflait des brises fraîches, qui finirent par avoir raison de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas envie de dormir, mais un peu d'échauffement ne lui ferait pas de mal. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa les manches de ses dagues, fabriquées de la main se Sango. Une idée germa dans la tête. Elle tourna la tête, pour apercevoir son maître regarder dans le vide. Sourire en coin, elle lui demanda d'une voie mielleuse :

-«Maître Sesshomaru, un entraînement au clair de lune, ça vous dit?»

Après être sorti des limbes de ses pensées, cette demande de Rin le fit rire intérieurementSesshomaru : Décidément, elle m'étonnera toujours... De plus, il ne trouvait pas mauvaise l'idée, ça lui changerait les idées. Pour toute réponse, il sortit tokijin de son fourreau et se mit à marcher calmement vers l'avant, il avait détecté plus tôt une clairière, et avait choisi qu'il l'entraînerait à cet endroit. Rin le suivit docilement, ne sachant pas où pouvait bien se diriger son maître aux yeux d'or. Quand la clairière s'ouvrit devant ses yeux, elle sourit de toutes ses dents. Rin : Sesshomaru –sama a le don de trouver les beaux endroits où combattre à ce que je vois... Ce dernier ce retourna, face à son élève. Et pour une des rares fois où Rin avait l'honneur de voir ce spectacle, elle jubila en voyant son maître sourire malicieusement, une lueur dans l'œil.

-«Arrive, gamine...»

#Fin du Flash-Back#

-«Maintenant que j'y pense, il agit vraiment comme un grand-frère, rien de plus...» dit-elle tout haut. «J'envie vraiment Kagome et Sango, elles sont mariées, elles, et avec l'homme qu'elles aiment...»

L'image agacée que son maître arborait avant de partir lui revint en tête. Ils s'étaient regardés dans les yeux intensément, et Rin avait eu comme un genre de choc électrique...réciproque? Tout ça avant que Jaken arrive, ce baka. Est-ce que Sesshomaru-sama était frustré à cause de lui? Il les avait interrompus, d'une certaine façon.

Mais non, c'est impossible, il n'agit que comme un grand-frère, rien de plus.

-«C'est probablement tous ces « entretiens » qui l'irritent...»

Le vent se leva. Rin eu tôt fait de se retrouver frigorifiée. Elle se rapprocha de son feu, qui malheureusement faiblissait à vue d'œil. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos, un frisson terrifiant, glacial. Rin eu une réaction immédiate : ce genre de sensation n'amenait jamais rien de bon, et son instinct la trompait rarement : elle se leva et sortie ses deux dagues de leurs fourreaux. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Rien. Mais son instinct persistait à lui dire de se cacher, de se préparer à quelque chose d'horrible.

Un bel ennui. Une perte de temps. Voilà ce qui attendait le fier youkai à son arrivée au village humain.

Premièrement, les démons sangliers n'avaient pas attaqués le village : un de leurs représentants était seulement venu rencontre le chef du village.

Deuxièmement, son arrivée n'était pas nécessaire à leurs règlements de compte, même sur son territoire. Les démons de Naraku n'avaient pas causé tant de dommages qu'on pouvait le croire.

Troisièmement, il n'avait rien eu à combattre. Rien. Aucun démon sur qui rejeter toutes ses irritations et ses sentiments haineux envers tout ce qui est pathétique en ce bas monde.

Quatrièmement, dès que la nuit était tombé et qu'il avait levé le regard vers les étoiles, il avait été pris d'une envie soudaine de rebrousser chemin, simplement pour aller voir son humaine. Sa petite Rin. Il se surprit à penser que le ciel ne pourrait jamais contenir autant d'étoiles que les yeux de la jeune brunette en possédaient. Pour une fois, il aurait bien voulu l'amener avec lui, pour qu'elle calme ses envies meurtrières et sanguinaires, pour qu'elle lui répète qu'elle, elle serait toujours à ses côtés. Le jour où Rin lui avait dit ces paroles, Sesshomaru décida que jamais, jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un lui enlever SA Rin, humain ou youkai. Il regretta amèrement d'être parti si vite, et il regretta aussi de ne pas avoir tué Jaken pour avoir l'avoir interromput alors qu'il était avec Rin.

Mais en bon Seigneur qu'il est, et avec l'honneur de sa famille en jeux, il n'eût pas le choix de se rendre au village où une dispute générale avait lieu, qu'on pouvait entendre des kilomètres à la ronde. Déjà de mauvais poil, tous ces cris et ces piaillements qu'il entendait à distance eurent tôt fait de l'énerver au plus haut point. Le youki de Sesshomaru s'étant intensifié, les démons sangliers furent les premiers à sentir sa présence, et alarmés par la tension et l'humeur massacrante palpable du Taï-Youkai, ils battirent en retraite dans la forêt. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une espèce de procès où le peuple des démons sangliers et les villageois signèrent un contrat de paix, promettant la formation d'une alliance pacifique et d'entraide.

Une pure perte de temps et d'énergie pour le Taï-Youkai, qu'il classifia fermement « d'enfantillages ». Et encore, il devait rester jusqu'au lendemain, pour assister à la formalisation de l'alliance. S'il n'avait pas été le Seigneur de ces Terres, il aurait simplement tué tous les habitants de du village et des alentours, qu'ils soient humains ou youkai.

Près d'une heure après son arrivée, les conflits s'étaient arrêtés, probablement qu'ils allaient reprendre le lendemain, si ce n'est pas durant la nuit. Il ne dormirait pas vraiment, comme à son habitude. Il préféra aller se promener dans la forêt, pendant que Jaken et AhUn dormaient. Les arbres défilaient tranquillement durant sa marche. Que se passait-il dans la tête du Youkai? Il réfléchissait, encore. Shessomaru : Je me demande ce que cette humaine fait... Quand il pensa à Rin, une chose étrange se produit. À ce moment précis, il senti que son corps allait exploser tellement il le faisait souffrir : comme si on lui avait versé de l'acide dans le sang, comme si quelque chose le rongeait bestialement de l'intérieur. Son cœur se contracta dans sa cage thoracique, et la douleur fut si vive qu'il dû essayer d'étouffer un hurlement.

-«Argh...» fut le seul son qui réussi à sortir de sa bouche avant qu'il ne pose un genou au sol (chose qui ne se produit jamais, il est bien trop fier pour cela) sous le poids de la douleur. Il resta dans cette position un bon moment, essayant de retrouver une respiration normale, jusqu'à ce que la douleur se dissipe. Son corps finit par revenir normal, ses intestins se dénouèrent et la douleur disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Il eut une envie soudaine de déglutir, mais se renfrogna. Shesshomaru se releva un peu péniblement en s'appuyant sur l'arbre avoisinant du seul bras qui lui restait. Dès qu'il fut adossé à l'arbre en question, un frisson lui parcourut de la nuque jusqu'au bas du dos. Ce n'était pas bon signe, pas du tout.

-«Rin.»


End file.
